Memory Loss
by willowbreeze424
Summary: Swiftlake has suffered in an accident that caused her to lose her memory. Mistriver is tasked to reteach Swiftlake about her life. Swiftlake and Mistriver have to go through a lot. Will any of them survive? Or will Swiftriver cause the destuction of their clan? Rated K for safety but there shouldn’t be anything to bad.
1. Prologue

Credit to Goreslash this is a challenge from his forum, the challenge is

Cat A suffers and accident that caused them to lose their memory. Cat B is tasked to reteach Cat A about hisher life. Cat A and Cat B have to go through alot. Will any of them survive? Or will Cat A cause the destuction of their clan?

Swiftlake ran as fast as she could away from Batfang. She knew that he was mad at her for what went down between them at the gathering. She had heard him plotting to take over Shadowclan, and when she confronted him, he had attacked her. Now, she was running for her life.

She looked behind her to see Batfang closing in. All of a sudden she heard a rumbling sound, steadily getting louder. Before she had time to react, something hit her, and her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

AN:please review! It helps with the writing.

Mistriver was stalking a vole when she smelled something strange, almost like...a cat?

She followed the scent to the old Thunderpath when she saw a cat sprawled on the grass next to it.

_It must have gotten hit! _She thought. _I hope it's okay. _

She walked over to the cat and sniffed it. Thankfully she saw it's chest rising and falling. One of its legs was bent at an odd angle, and she smelled blood.

_I gotta take it back to camp, _she thought.

She tried to wake it up, and it started to move a bit.

"It's okay. I think you got hit on the Thunderpath. My name is Mistriver, and I'll get you back to Thunderclan's camp."

She helped the cat walk back to camp.

"Who's _that?" _asked Beepaw.

Ignoring him, Mistriver called for Graystar and Fawnpelt, the medicine cat.

They both came rushing out.

"What happened?" asked Fawnpelt as she ran quickly over.

"She got hit on the Thunderpath," said Mistriver.

Fawnpelt put her paws next to the pent let and clapped her teeth on the leg. There was a loud cracking noise, but the leg looked better.

"Fetch me some cobwebs," Fawnpelt commanded to the two nearest apprentices. They took off running in the direction of the medicine den.

"Who is this?" asked Graystar.

Mistriver said, "I don't know, but she needs our help."


	3. Chapter 2

Mistriver woke up to a voice saying "Wake up, the she-cat is awake!"

Immediately, Mistriver opened her eyes to see Fawnpelt. She rushed over to the medicine den and got a better look at the she-cat. She was white with brown and tan spots and had beautiful green eyes. Mistriver stopped and stared for a minute, awed by the beauty of this strange she-cat.

She shook herself out of it.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't seem to remember much. Were you the one who saved me?"

Mistriver blushed. "Yes," she said. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," joked the she-cat.

Mistriver beckoned Fawnpelt to come outside the den with a twitch of her tail-tip.

"Is there anything you can do for her memory? Why doesn't she remember anything?" asked Mistriver.

"She was in shock," said Fawnpelt. "She's over it now, but her memory might not come back for a while. I haven't seen anything like this before. I'll give her some poppy seeds to sleep, and she might remember some after a good rest. Tomorrow is the half-moon, and I'll ask the other medicine cats if they know anything."

"Thanks, Fawnpelt," said Mistriver. "We'll see what tomorrow brings."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! Also I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really busy. **

**Firestar the warrior:Thanks! I like them to :D**

**Goreslash and Ellabellu:as the book progresses the chapters will get longer. Also I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

**Ellabellu:Thank for the tips! I'll try to use them later in the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I cannot tell you how much it helps. Also, however much anyone enjoys compliments I also appreciate constructive criticism**.

Mistriver pounced on the mouse, quickly snapping its neck. She picked it up, and it was still warm. Her mouth watered.

_You can't eat this, _she thought _it's for the she-cat. Graystar put you in charge of it. If you do this well, you could be in line for deputy. We all know that Mudleap will retire soon. _

She headed through the thick undergrowth and through the brambles to the camp. Still carrying the mouse, she headed twords the medicine den.

"I brought you a mouse!" said Mistriver.

"Why thank you," said the she-cat as she set it down beside her. "Would you like to share?"

Mistriver felt something she hadn't felt before. It was a weird, yet pleasant sensation which resulted in a tingling of her whiskers.

"I would love to share," she replied.

Mistriver sat down beside her. For the first time, she noticed how nice, how _right _it felt to be sitting next to this she-cat. How perfect this moment was. She wanted it to last forever.

She shook the thought off. _Mates are toms, _she thought. _You remember what happened to Poppystem and Frostymouse. _She decided to change the subject.

"Have you remembered anything about your past?" she asked.

"Not much, and the little I have is very vague," she replied.

"It's better than nothing!" said Mistriver. "What did you remember?"

She took on a far away look and said, "I remember feeling scared. I think I knew something I wasn't supposed to?" she shuddered. "I remember running, and then seeing this-this _thing _coming at me. It hit me. Then, I opened my eyes, and you were there."

Was she imagining it, or was there a sparkle in the she-cat's eyes as she said that? She shook the thought away.

"Do you remember anything else?" she asked.

"It's quite strange, really. I keep hearing this one word in my head. It goes, 'Swiftlake, Swiftlake.' Do you have any idea what it means?"

Mistriver's whiskers twitched excitedly. "That sounds like a warrior name!"

Swiftlake smiled excitedly. "Do you think I was a warrior?" she asked.

"I don't know, said Mistriver, "but we're gonna find out."

**AN: I decided not to post another update until I have at least two more reviews. They can be good or bad, but I like to know what people think of my story. Thanks, willow **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:sorry I didn't update yesterday! My friend just got a new kitten so I spent my entire afternoon over there. She was so cute!!! She snuggled in my lap and purred so loud it was adorable!!! Sorry I'll stop talking about that now. Anyways thank you my faithful readers! I owe this to you :) Also I'm so thrilled with all the reviews!!! Also, I got a lot of people saying to expand chapters. As I said before, chapters will increase in length as the story progresses. Now for responses:**

**Waterstorm TheRealWarrior:Thanks, I guess. ;) I'm sure your writing is great!**

**Grayshadow Warrior:Thanks for being picky! It's nice to have it because it helps with the little mistakes. Also, I thought the same way. I mean, in four book series' plus special editions there's only Ravenpaw and Barley. I myself feel that diversity is very important. **

**coniferous-Redfeather:Thank you! I'm glad you like it. As for Swiftlake's calmness, I hadn't thought about that. Thanks for pointing it out! She was always a pretty calm cat. Also don't forget she's on poppy seeds. :D**

**Ellabellu:Thank you so much!**

**Goreslash:Thanks! Happy writing to you too. **

**Eek that was a long AN. Sorry, I'll get to the story now. **

_Mistriver found herself in a great field, with the prettiest flowers and the warmest sun. She could smell that there was plenty of prey. Whoever lived here led a life of luxury. _

_A dark gray cat with a starry pelt approached her. She had matted fur, and her tail flicked back and forth as though it wasn't sure what to do. The she-cat has yellow teeth and a torn ear. _

_"You must not fall for Swiftlake! You know what happens when cats love whom they shouldn't. When you were a kit, did you not hear the tales of Leafpool and Crowfeather?" the cat said. _

_"But they were from different clans, and Leafpool was a medicine cat! Swiftlake and I are in the same clan, and neither of us are medicine cats! What harm could it do?" asked Mistriver. _

_"What harm could it do?" the she-cat scoffed. "You are both she-cats. That is unheard of! You must mate with a tom or not at all."_

_"I suppose you're right. It's probably just a phase. I'll stay away from Swiftlake from now on." said Mistriver. _

_"That's a good cat. Now hurry along and wake up," she said. _

_"Mistriver, wait!" A blue-gray cat approached, but Mistriver was already starting to wake up. "Follow your heart!" said the cat. "Follow your..."_

Mistriver woke up panting. _What a weird dream, _she thought. _It was probably nothing, _she tried to convince herself.

—————————Fawnpelt POV————————

Fawnpelt waled along the rocky path to the Moonstone. She approached Gingerfur, the Shadowclan medicine cat, as well as Streamwhisker, the Riverclan medicine cat, and his apprentice, Minnowpaw. Gingerfur was an old ginger tom with a fiery personality. Though he could be rough on the outside, Fawnpelt knew that he was actually quite sweet once you got to know him. Streamwhisker was a lithe gray tom. He had always been very close to Starclan, and sometimes entered an in-between state, not quite awake but also not quite asleep. That was when Starclan would share their signs with him. He had started training as a warrior, but when the "mists," as he liked to call them, came along he would freeze up. He and his father, the Riverclan leader, decided that it would be best for him to use his abilities as a medicine cat, where they would help the most. No matter what he had originally planned to be, Streamwhisker embraced his part as a medicine cat without looking back. Minnowpaw was a young creamy-white she-cat with an eagerness to learn that Fawnpelt had not seen in a long time. Not since Driftpaw had...she shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Where's Daisypetal?" asked Minnowpaw, shifting from one paw to another. This was only her second trip to the Moonstone, for she had been a kit only a little over two moons ago.

"I don't know," replied Streamwhisker. "I guess we'll have to go on without her for now. Hopefully she'll catch up later."

As they approached the Moonstone, Fawnpelt could feel the spirits of her ancestors calling to her. _They must have something important to share, _she thought.

As she touched her nosed to the stone, she felt a calmness deep through her body as she slowly faded away...

_Fawnpelt found herself in the incredible hunting grounds of Starclan. _

_A blue-gray cat approached her. _

_"Bluestar!" exclaimed Fawnpelt as she rushed to meet her great-grandmother. _

_"Fawnpelt!" joy sparked in Bluestar's eyes. "I bring news."_

_"What is it?" asked Fawnpelt. _

_"Two is greater than one," said a cat, stepping out of the shadows. _

_"Mistystar!" exclaimed Fawnpelt. _

_"In the starry flesh," said Mistystar. _

_"What news do you bring?" asked Fawnpelt. _

_Bluestar recited, "There is a cat in the clan who seems out of place. If she is true to herself, great things will come to her and the clan. If not, a great darkness will come and take her whole."_

_Bluestar and Mistystar started to fade. _

_"Wait, what does that mean?" Fawnpelt called out. _

_"Remember Thunderflash!" called Mistystar. Then, they were gone. _

**AN:Ik it wasn't a big cliffhanger, but I'm working on it. Also, that was a longer chapter than previous ones. Don't worry though, they will continue to grow. Also, feel free to comment on who/what you think Thunderflash is or what Bluestar meant! I'm excited to see what you guys come up with. I'll tell you who's the closest on the next update. Also, I might not be able to update tomorrow, but I'll try my best. Until next time, willow**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So far, the closest person to guessing what the prophecy means is Grayshadow Warrior. Keep guessing though, it's fun to see what you think of it! **

**Grayshadow Warrior:You were right about the Yellowfang thing :) Also good job guessing the closest!**

**Goreslash:Thanks for guessing!**

**tidetail00:Thank you! And we'll see about your ship...**

**Also, just to be clear Fawnpelt's POV will happen a few times throughout the story but mainly it will be Mistriver's. **

————————Fawnpelt POV—————————

Fawnpelt woke up, her limbs stiff from sleeping on the cold cave floor. Then, she remembered the events of the night before.

_They mentioned Thunderflash. What do they possibly want with my father? Bluestar said something about following their heart, I guess he had to do that, _she thought. _But who could be in the prophecy?_

Then, an idea dawned upon her.

—————————Mistriver POV————————

_Ow!_ thought Mistriver. She was out for a walk when she had stepped on a thorn. She hobbled back to camp and into the medicine den, where Fawnpelt was mixing a poultice that was supposed to help Swiftlake's memory.

Fawnpelt looked up from her work.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I stepped on a thorn," said Mistriver.

While Fawnpelt got to work on the thorn, Mistriver found herself staring at Swiftlake. She admired the lean she-cat's short fur that shined in the sunlight. She briefly thought about the night before, then dismissed it.

_It must have been that squirrel,_ she thought.

Fawnpelt interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you know the story of Thunderflash?" asked Fawnpelt.

"All I know is that he was your father," Mistriver responded.

"I'll tell you about him. Mistystar was the Riverclan leader," Fawnpelt began.

"Wasn't she the leader before Mountainstar?" asked Mistriver.

"Yes, she was," answered Fawnpelt. Going on, she said, "Mistystar thought she would never fall in love. Being half-clan, she knew how dangerous it was. However, she soon came to fall for a handsome Riverclan tom named Falconclaw. The two of them were deeply in love, and it wasn't long unti Mistystar was expecting kits. Their names were Mountainkit and Thunderkit. Mountainkit was named after a Riverclan tom named Stormfur who went to live in the mountains. Stonefur, her brother, had mentored him. Thunderkit was named after Bluestar, Mistystar's mother and a Thunderclan leader.

Though Mountainkit felt at home in Riverclan, Thunderkit felt like he didn't belong. He didn't like to swim, and preferred squirrel or mouse over fish. He felt at home under the trees.

Time passed, and Mountainkit became Mountainpaw and then Mountainpeak. Thunderkit became Thunderpaw and Thunderflash. Though he had stayed in Riverclan, often at night Thunderflash would sneak into Thunderclan territory to help soothe his nerves.

One day, he was discovered by a young Thunderclan she-cat, my mother, Blossomfur. Though the two argued at first, they soon came to love each other. There was just one problem:they were in different clans.

Thunderflash talked to his brother and his mom, for Falconclaw had since died from a severe battle wound from a rogue. The three of them talked, and decided on the best solution:Thunderflash was to live in Thunderclan.

Though cats first felt coldly towards Thunderflash, they soon got to love his loyalty and compassion."

"It was a lovely story, don't get me wrong, but why did you tell me that?" asked Mistriver.

"Because," answered Fawnpelt, "It's very important to follow your heart."

**AN:Thats all for now! Did Fawnpelt get it right? Cya next time! **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**Grayfrost of Riverclan:Thank you sooo much! That review made my day. Also, you as well!**

**Also, Goreslash, thanks for giving me advice on how the story should turn out!**

Mistriver was lying in her nest, not quite awake but also not quite asleep.

She thought about what Fawnpelt had said, and the mysterious cats in her dream. Two had said to follow her heart, but what was her heart telling her?

She saw Swiftlake laying beside the Thunderpath half dead.

She saw her sharing a mouse, their heads side by side.

Last of all, she saw the love in Swiftlake's eyes whenever she looked at her.

Mistriver knew what she had to do.

"Swiftlake, you have a visitor!" called Fawnpelt.

Mistriver walked into the medicine den shyly. Fawnpelt gave her a nod of encouragement.

"I brought you a squirrel," said Mistriver. "I was thinking we could share?"

"I would love that," replied Swiftlake.

As they ate, they slowly moved their tails together brilliant they were entwined.

"I was thinking," began Mistriver tentatively, "that I really like being around you, Swiftlake. I don't want to take big steps yet, but maybe we could take a walk together or something?"

"I like you to, Mistriver, don't get the wrong idea, but I don't want to take any big steps until I know who I am," said Swiftlake.

"Oh," said Mistriver, disappointed. "Maybe I could help you investigate your past life? The gathering is in two sunsets, and I could investigate a bit. We could do some work together."

"I would love that," answered Swiftlake with a smile. "I know I acted like I was calm, but really it's scary not to know anyone, not even yourself. I'm really glad that I have you to help me, Mistriver."

"I'm glad to have you to," said Mistriver. "No matter what we find, we're in this together."

**So, did you like it? Ik it was pretty short, but it was important to have. Tell me in the reviews what you think they will find about Swiftlake's past life! All for now, willow**


End file.
